


A Messy Situation

by Gewi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Rough Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgies, Sex Work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: То чувство, когда ты появляешься на оргии, которая оказывается рабочим перформансом твоего потомственного врага, а сам он явно сильно перепил.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Messy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Messy Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432151) by [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat). 



На самом деле не важно, как именно Азирафаэля занесло на оргию в предрассветный час. Это же Рим. Здесь такое случается.

К тому моменту, как он прибывает, празднество в основном утихло. Несколько потных фигур все ещё решительно потираются друг о друга в тенях, но жаровни уже прогорели, а большинство участников уснули, навалившись на парочку-другую партнеров. Если что и привлекает его внимание среди поразительного количества голых тел в неудобных позах, так это отблеск ярких медно-рыжих кудрей в свете ламп. Прежде чем успевает обдумать, он уже аккуратно прокладывает путь через спящих гостей, осторожно переступая через распростертые конечности и опрокинутые кубки вина.

Так, это Кроули. Он спит как убитый, или скорее мертвецки пьян, судя по испарениям вина в воздухе. Слегка приоткрытый рот, голова откинута на подушку, открывая неправдоподобно нежную линию горла. Он совершенно голый, длинные ноги закинуты на волосатые бедра ближайшего гостя, и… что ж. Азирафаэль полагает, что нет вежливого способа описать тот факт, что Кроули весь покрыт человеческим эякулятом. Он в волосах, засох в уголках рта и на подбородке, разбрызган высохшими лентами по всей груди и животу, застыл липкими пятнами между бедер, в лобковых волосах, вокруг истощившегося члена. Тут и там бледная кожа отмечена красными следами ногтей, лиловым наливаются синяки, проявляющиеся там, где плоть втягивали в рот и кусали.

Значит, такими вещами нынче наслаждаются люди? Всё это выглядит едва ли достойно.

Чувство заботы, внезапно разлившееся теплом под кожей, должно быть, касается людей вокруг, блаженно спящих даже не подозревая, что среди них демон. Должно быть так. Другого объяснения и быть не может.

Кроули явно привык к такому, он же демон, в конце концов. Насколько Азирафаэлю известно, тот вырубается на оргиях раза три в неделю и зовет это обычным делом.

И всё же. Вероятно, лучше не оставлять его валяться посреди зала, где что угодно… кто угодно мог…

Азирафаэль поднимает с пола долговязое тело Кроули. Он как будто создан из одних лишь углов и чрезмерно длинных конечностей, голова неловко запрокидывается, пока Азирафаэль прикидывает, как его удержать. Кроули разок всхрапнул, когда Азирафаэль его поднял, но не проснулся.

Подле него смятый ком липкой ткани. Распознав в нем тогу Кроули, Азирафаэль захватывает и ее, перекидывая обескураживающе мокрую тряпку через плечо, прежде чем вынести Кроули из зала.

Пару наугад открытых дверей и несколько спешных извинений спустя, Азирафаэль находит пустую комнатку дальше по коридору. Тот факт, что никто не выглядит хотя бы слегка озабоченным его отбытием с бессознательным голым гостем, ещё раз утверждает его во мнении, что он поступает верно.

Комната мала и темна, большую часть её занимает клиния, обильно покрытая разного рода подушками. Азирафаэль аккуратно усаживает Кроули и поджигает одинокую масляную лампу щелчком пальцев. Демон так и не проснулся.

Кроули — тот ещё любитель вина. Вообще-то они оба, и по-видимому, вдвойне, когда наслаждаются им вместе, что происходило несколько раз с тех пор, как они обнаружили тут друг друга. Вместе они могут приговорить достаточно вина, чтобы начать хихикать над развитием теоремы Пифагора, как случилось в ту памятную встречу прошлым летом. Но Азирафаэль никогда не видел Кроули напившимся до потери сознания. Это сколько надо выпить вообще? Похоже на дурной знак.

В интимном мерцании лампы демон выглядит обезоруживающе мягким. Тонкие губы раскрыты, спутанные кудри прилипли к острой скуле. Волосы слегка отросли с последней их встречи и теперь спускаются почти до плеч мягкими волнами. Спящий и обнажённый, он выглядит слишком человечным и хрупким, сплошное сплетение узловатых суставов и вогнутых плоскостей, как будто плоти едва хватает, чтобы укрыть внутреннюю сущность.

Синяк около гребня тазовой кости. Отпечаток цепких, жадных пальцев, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Без сознательного усилия в руке Азирафаэля оказывается мокрая тряпка, а у ног его — миска с тёплой водой. Он садится на самый край ложа, давая Кроули как можно больше места.

Он начинает с лица Кроули, нежно обтирает рот и подбородок, где семя стекало по острому углу челюсти. Азирафаэль вынимает хрустящие крошки из волос и убирает пряди с лица. Прижимает тёплую ткань к пурпурно-красным отметинам на плече, где кто-то явно кусал его не сдерживаясь.

Грудь и живот требуют больше сил, жидкость там склеилась с волосами на теле, а когда Азирафаэль осторожно переворачивает Кроули на живот, становится видно, что низ спины и ягодицы тоже покрыты подсохшими белыми пятнами. На лопатках и локтях странные ссадины, которые Азирафаэль наконец связывает с долгим трением о грубый ковёр.

Наверное, это считается за развлечение у демонов, говорит он себе. И нет никакой нужды в странном напряжении в груди при виде Кроули, что сейчас больше похож на использованного, чем развлёкшегося. Или при мыслях о том, насколько многого он сам смог коснуться без малейших намеков на протест, и как легко то же самое сделал бы кто-то другой, с менее невинными побуждениями.

Следует убрать клейкий беспорядок между бёдер Кроули, но это действие внезапно кажется невыносимо интимным.

Он убеждает себя, что это простое омовение. Точно так же он бы поступил с больным или немощным. Его долг — любить и оберегать всех божьих созданий, а Кроули всё ещё входит в их число.

Азирафаэль смачивает тряпицу в миске и выжимает. Кроули по-прежнему лежит в основном на животе, а его до смешного бледный зад сохнет на ночном воздухе. Азирафаэль раздвигает его бедра и протирает их настолько нежно, насколько только может, стараясь не касаться гениталий, что, кажется, немного выходило бы за рамки подобающего очищения своего бессознательного… ну, кем бы там Кроули ему не приходился.

Кроули внезапно издает «хррмф» куда-то в подушки. Азирафаэль отдёргивает руку.

Тело Кроули сворачивается, сгибаясь в защитную позу, что выглядит скорее змеиной, чем человеческой. Он поворачивается на бок и приоткрывает один мутный золотистый глаз.

— Зирафель? — бормочет он. — Четты тут делаешь?

— Ничего, — быстро отвечает тот.

Кроули приподнимает бровь.

— Я на сссадании, — он слишком пьян, чтобы удерживаться от шипения. — А у тебя что сса оправдание?

— А… тоже, — решает он, — увожу праведников с пути разврата, знаешь ли…

Кроули ухмыляется. Без кружочков темного стекла, что обычно скрывают его глаза, лицо выглядит открытым и выразительным.

— Ты в постели с путем разврата, — подначивает он, потягиваясь длинным ничем не скрытым телом.

— Я не в постели с тобой. Я на постели. Рядом с тобой.

— Сссемантика, — он придвигается чуть ближе.

— Я о тебе заботился, если тебе угодно знать.

Азирафаэль замечает мгновенную тень замешательства на лице Кроули, прежде чем тот выдает ухмылку в два раза похабнее.

— О, ладно, ты можешь позаботиться обо мне. Можешь заботитьсся обо мне всю оставшуюссся ночь. — Он приподнимается на локте и смотрит на Азирафаэля сквозь прикрытые веки. Это распутное действо подпорчено тем, что Кроули заметно шатает.

Азирафаэль вздыхает:

— Ты настолько пьян, что едва можешь сидеть.

Кроули дергает плечом.

— Никого другого это не оссстановило, — его рука движется по разделяющему их пространству. Он пальцем проводит по бедру Азирафаэля, на котором тот сидит. — Ну же, ангел. Было объявлено, что я доступен, э, всем посетителям.

Кроули одним пальцем лениво обводит по кругу колено Азирафаэля сквозь тогу, по кругу, и снова. Тот вдруг понимает, что сжал тряпку столь сильно, что на полу собралась лужа. Он убирает руку Кроули с колена.

Кроули недоволен, но его способность опираться на локоть явно исчерпала себя. Он укладывается на живот, всё ещё лицом к Азирафаэлю.

— Знаешь, я серьезно, — говорит он после долгого молчания. Соблазнение прекратилось, уступив место простой и честной уязвимости. Знает ли он, насколько сильнее это привлекает? — Можешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь.

«Да, — думает Азирафаэль, — в этом-то и проблема, не так ли?»

— Засыпай, а я здесь посижу и удостоверюсь, что никто… что ты никого не втянешь в неприятности.

Кроули издает несогласный звук, но его глаза снова закрываются, а несколько мгновений спустя и дыхание успокаивается.

Азирафаэль ждёт, чтобы Кроули точно уснул, потом поднимает измаранную черную тогу с пола, куда бросил её раньше. Она вся пропитана вином и достаточным количеством телесных жидкостей. Азирафаэль никогда особо не уверен, если дело касается применения чудес к Кроули. Они вообще сработают? Будут болезненными? Небеса узнают? Но Небеса точно никак не смогут отличить один кусок земной материи от другого. Так что он чудесным образом очищает и высушивает ткань, накрывая ею обнажённое тело. А после секундного колебания заправляет выбившийся локон Кроули за ухо.

*

Пробуждение Кроули сопровождается вереницей невнятных проклятий, половина из которых на давно мертвых языках. Он приподнимается на локтях и долго щурится, прежде чем замечает Азирафаэля, все ещё сидящего рядом с ним.

— Азирафаэль? — он зажмуривается, на мгновение походя на человека с жутчайшим похмельем. — Небеса тебя забери, что ты тут забыл?

«Я заботился о тебе, а ты не мог поверить, что я не попытаюсь извлечь из этого выгоду», — думал Азирафаэль.

— Неважно, — отвечает он.

Бормоча и ругаясь, Кроули приводит свое тело в некое подобие сидячего положения. Тога стекает с его груди на колени. В свете позднего утра каждый синяк и каждая царапина видны ещё ярче. Он спускает ноги на пол и замирает, резко вздрогнув и снова зажмурившись.

— Ты в порядке? — решается Азирафаэль.

— В полном, — шипит Кроули, поднимая руку как раз тогда, когда у Азирафаэля рождается желание протянуть свою. Он оставляет руки сжиматься на коленях. Небольшая пульсация демонической энергии сопровождает лечение всего того, что нужно вылечить, чтобы сидеть без боли. Кроули оставляет нетронутыми следы на туловище.

Он начинает заворачиваться в свою тогу без какой-то видимой системы, а без темных очков легко заметить, как взгляд его блуждает от укусов к следам ногтей, как будто только заметив их. И о, как хочется дотянуться назад, пройтись мягким исцеляющим чудом по каждому следу грубого обращения.

Вместо этого Азирафаэль берёт блюдо, с которого ел, пока Кроули не проснулся.

— Может, хочешь виноград или свежего хлеба? В главном зале неплохо накрыты столы.  
Кроули фыркает со смешком.

— С тебя станется придти на оргию за едой, — бормочет он, а потом его руки замирают, а взгляд упирается в Азирафаэля. — Погоди, — медленно произносит он, — а мы?..

Похоже, что он на самом деле мучительно пытается вспомнить. И даже немного больно от его допущения, что Азирафаэль мог когда-либо… когда он был в таком состоянии…

— Ты думаешь, я бы стал? — тихо спрашивает он.

Что-то неуловимо меняется в выражении лица Кроули, линия челюсти внезапно становится очень четкой.

— Нет, — отрезает он. — Конечно, нет. Ты же ангел. — Он достает из пустоты очки из дымчатого стекла и надевает на нос.

Тьфу ты. Он что-то сделал не так и теперь Кроули сердится, что совершенно очевидно. Просто хотелось бы понять, что именно. Он просто старался быть тактичным.

Он говорит себе, что это не важно. Он намеревался обеспечить уход, что и было сделано. Чего конкретно он ждал? Благодарности?

Кроули, скорее всего, даже не имел в виду то, что говорил накануне, не так ли? Наверное, он просто на всю ночь вошёл в режим соблазнения. Он бы кому угодно это сказал.

Кроули встаёт, на ногах у него сандалии, которые, Азирафаэль уверен, раньше в комнате отсутствовали. Он делает ещё одну слабую попытку:

— Ты уверен, что не останешься перекусить?

— Не. Служебки сами себя не напишут. Множество успешных искушений, о которых надо сообщить. Демонические дела, знаешь ли. — Он нервно и судорожно натягивает на костлявое плечо черную ткань, а Азирафаэль внезапно отчётливо вспоминает, как эти пальцы гладили ночью его колено. — До встречи, ангел.

Кроули поворачивается на пятках и уходит, не оглянувшись, оставляя Азирафаэля с тарелкой хлеба и фруктов, выглядящих куда менее аппетитно, чем пару минут назад.


End file.
